Annabelle (One-Shot) (Personaje Al Azar) (Reto)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Annabelle: Era una niña, fue una niña con demasiados años de experiencia pero con la apariencia de una adolescente que solo buscaba a su madre, buscaba la forma de arrancar a su madre de las garras de la muerte. Y si era posible, vivir. (Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons")


**Título: **_Annabelle_

**Rating: **+12

**Sipnosis: **Annabelle: Era una niña, fue una niña con demasiados años de experiencia pero con la apariencia de una adolescente que solo buscaba a su madre, buscaba la forma de arrancar a su madre de las garras de la muerte. Y si era posible, vivir.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenencen, pertenecen a LJ Smith, The CW y TVD. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Words:** 652

* * *

**Annabelle**

Solo era una niña.

Annabelle.

Una niña con muchos años de experiencia.

Una niña que buscaba la forma de rescatar a su madre de las garras de la muerte.

Una niña que perdió a su madre en 1864 y estuvo vagando sola por el mundo, tal vez no fuese una chica perfecta, tal vez su primera intención era hacer daño a un Gilbert como venganza, pero ahora, simplemente supo, en cada momento que estuvo con él que sería imposible hacerle daño alguno. Ella se enamoró de Jeremy, de sus risas y de sus tonterías, de esa forma de espantarla cada vez que ella le acosaba o hacía algo extraño, y el olor. Su olor era una especie de veneno prohibido un nectar que cualquier abeja estaría dispuesta a preparar. Anna no quiso, era una especie de juego, pero cuando por un momento quiso que le perdería, cuando por un momento se imaginó a su mugrienta y desaliñada madre probaría de esa bebida de dioses, supo que no sería capaz, que en ningún momento podría pasar eso.

Ella estaba enamorada, y le daba igual si estaba mal o estaba bien, si algún día tendría una oportunidad o no, pero no pensaba permitir que su madre o cualquier vampiro de la tumba bebiese de él. Jeremy era suyo. No como posesivo, pero era suyo, si alguien debía beber de su sangre esa sería ella, si alguien debía decir si vivía o no, esa sería ella. Nadie más. Y mucho menos permitiría que alguien le dijera si podía o no estar con él.

Solo ella decidía.

¿Es egoísta pedir que el chico muriese por ella? ¿Es egoísta suplicar que esas pastillas fuesen acabado con su vida, cuando ella ni siquiera estaba en ese mundo? Tal vez era una obsesión, pero ella quería a Jeremy muerto, quería a un Jeremy vampiro, en un principio nunca deseó que esas mejillas rosadas tornan un color más muerto, en ningún momento quiso que el corazón de Jer dejase de latir, que dejase de bombear ese delicioso néctar, pero ahora si lo quería, ahora quería que su sangre no le sanase, le transformase, por eso la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, por eso quiso abalanzarse hacia él y acabar con lo que una vez empezó, pero entonces, irremediablemente se dio cuenta de que algo externo estaba controlando su alma, ¿era ella realmente o había algo más?

Jeremy había podido morir esa noche, pero también estuvo a punto de morir a manos de la sheriff, y quiso que él la abrazase junto a la muerte, pero en ese momento, una muñequita morena que se hacía llamar bruja le salvó, le arrebató de sus manos.

Pero, otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo, dejando que la oscuridad y esa chica que estaba a unos metros de ella la absorbiese.

Apartándose, haciendo que la oscuridad cubriera en su totalidad su alma desapareció de la vista de Jeremy, temiendo que si el se giraba la vería y todo bucle volvería a comenzar.

Supo en aquel instante cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en ese porche que nunca más podría separarse de Jeremy, era sorprendente que el pudiese verle pero lo más sorprendente no fue eso, fue ver que en algún momento, había una remota posibilidad de estar juntos siempre y cuando esa oscuridad que le acechaba y le recordaba el trato con Esther no interviniese, y por un momento creyó ser feliz, poder estar ahí con Jer en algún momento, ya fuese en una cafetería observándole, en un cuarto de baño o incluso en su cuarto, todo parecía ir bien y la envidia hacía Bonnie la novia se iban disipando.

Pero Anna tuvo que cagarla. Jeremy tuvo que rechazarla. Y todo bucle volvió a comenzar. Ella desapareció por culpa de los celos de esa bruja, y no volvió a dar la cara.

Pero, aunque no lo reconociese se fue feliz. Por un momento la felicidad se vio reflejada en sus ojos.


End file.
